Defiant one
by Ashleyrocker112299
Summary: Hiccup would do anything to avoid helping Alvin the Outcast. But, will this decision cost him his life? A story from Toothless and Hiccup's points of view. REWRITE IN PROGRESS!
1. Defiant one

Part One

The sun slowly rises on Berk. It's a cold morning, but I don't care. Today we were going on a picnic with Stormfly and Astrid. Hiccup just needed to wake up first. I sit on the roof and wait for the bell to ring just like it does every morning. That's my signal to wake my bud. I never allow Hiccup to sleep in. I live for our early morning flights when it's just the two of us.

Ding. Ding. Ding. The bell rings, rang by some unseen viking, that I never did care to find out who it was. I leap from my perch and land on the ground. I quietly creep into the house and into Hiccup's room. The sound of soft breathing is in the air. Hiccup is still asleep.

"Bud wake up," I growl. Hiccup doesn't wake up, but he does start to stir.

"Hiccup." I growl again, this time a little louder. This time, he rolls over.

"HICCUP!" I growl as loud as I can.

Hiccup sits up suddenly, eyes wide in shock. He looks around wildly, then notices me sitting there.

"Good morning Toothless," he says with a slight laugh as he stretches and climbs out of bed. He pulls on his clothes and boot. Boot. I've never gotten used to saying that. The accident happened over a year ago, but I still feel horrible when I see his metal foot. I don't even remember how it happened. I just know his foot was so messed up they had to cut it off. I'm so glad Hiccup wasn't awake for that. It was horrible to watch.

" What's wrong Bud?" Hiccup's voice cuts into my thoughts. I realize I had been staring at his foot again. I shake my head and bounce down the stairs. Hiccup follows, still half asleep. He shoves a loaf of bread, some chicken, and a couple of bottles of yak milk into a bag. He puts it on his back as we go outside. Hiccup climbs onto my back and I take off.

~Defiant One~ Part one~

The air is freezing, even to me, so we only take a short flight. Then we head to Astrid's house. Stormfly sees us coming and roars excitedly. I roar back and land. Astrid comes out of the house to see what the commotion is. She smiles when she sees Hiccup and runs to give him a hug. They talk for a minute then we take off.

We fly for a few hours, despite the freezing wind while Astrid and Hiccup talk about how nice and quiet it is without the others. I agree, but don't say anything. Hiccup eventually spots an island and decides that it's time to stop for lunch. We descend slowly, this island gave me the creeps. I had a bad feeling about this.

Once we've landed, Astrid and Hiccup set up their picnic while Stormfly and I catch some fish. The uneasy feeling never leaving. Why did I have a feeling we shouldn't be here?

After I ate, I decided to have a look around while Hiccup and Astrid discussed yesterday's training. I smile as I remember the target I destroyed with a blast of fire. It took ten minutes to put that out. Stoick was not happy, though my Bud thought it was good. The twins loved it too.

"Hey Bud, It's time to go," Hiccup calls bringing me out of the memory that had distracted me from my investigation.

He starts shoving the leftover food into his bag. Astrid walks over to Stormfly and gets her ready to leave. Hiccup walks over to me and starts to climb onto my back. Suddenly, Stormfly runs off. The uneasy feeling grows as I hear voices in the air. Something human hearing couldn't pick up yet. If Hiccup hadn't been holding onto me, I would have been running after Stormfly.

Astrid runs after her dragon, around a corner and out of sight. A moment later I hear a sound that makes my heart skip a beat: a terrified scream. Astrid was in trouble.

Hiccup yells "ASTRID!" and slides off my back. He runs towards the sound, out of sight. I follow but am stopped by the voice of a man I never wanted to see again. Now that it was closer I could tell who it was. Alvin. I suddenly realize why I didn't like this place. We were close to Outcast Island. We had been so distracted that nobody had noticed. And now Hiccup had ran right into the hands of the enemy.

"We meet again boy," Alvin says.

"What do you want Alvin?" Hiccup asks in an annoyed tone.

"The dragon boy, of course."

" I will NEVER help you," Hiccup says defiantly.

Alvin starts to laugh. A cruel laugh that sends chills down my spine. The wind starts to blow and the sky seems to darken. I have to see what's going on. I don't like seeing Alvin's face, but I have to check on my Bud. I slowly peek my head around the corner and watch.

~Defiant One~ Part one~

Stormfly is trapped in a net , held by at least 5 outcasts. Astrid is nowhere in sight. Hiccup was standing a few feet away from Alvin. He didn't look scared at all, even though I was shivering in fear.

Alvin stops laughing and says "You wont help me? Not even to save your little girlfriend?" He looks behind him as an outcast steps forward holding a knife to Astrid's neck. She yells "Don't do it Hiccup!"

" I have to." Hiccup realizes out loud.

"NO! DON'T DO IT!"

"Astrid," Hiccup sighs," I can't let him hurt you."

He walks towards Alvin. Alvin says with a grin " Finally. The boy has some sense."

"I'll help you if you let her go." Hiccup said to Alvin.

"Fine," Alvin grunts to the outcast holding Astrid," Let her go."

The outcast lets go of Astrid and she runs to Hiccup's side. "Why? Why did you do it?" she asks.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." was Hiccup's answer.

Astrid says " Hiccup..."

He gives her a hug. "Sorry Astrid. I have to do this."

My Bud slowly walks closer to Alvin. I want to run. To stop him from doing this horrible thing. But, my legs seem frozen. I stand there in shock. No. There was no way Hiccup would actually help this man. Hiccup stops in front of Alvin and says "Let me say just one more thing."

Alvin grumbles in annoyance as he says "Just one more thing."

Hiccup says "I'll NEVER help you." as he pulls his small dagger out of his vest and stabs himself in the chest.

Astrid screams "HICCUP!"

My scream of horror was caught in my throat. "Hiccup. No!" I wanted to cry.

"NO! WE NEED HIM ALIVE!" Alvin screams.

"I'll die before we reach Outcast Island," My Bud says, " No point in taking me with you now. I can't help you if I'm dead." A look of confidence masking his pain. He still didn't know where we were. And I pray that Alvin doesn't remember.

Alvin turns and stomps away from my injured friend. He has forgotten where this island is. Thank the Gods.

Alvin's parting words are "You may have outsmarted me now, but when you die from that wound, I'll come to Berk and steal the Book of Dragons. And there will be no one to stop me."

His words hang in the frosty air until he's out of sight. His boat swallowed by the grey mist hanging over the water.

~Defiant one~ Part one~

Hiccup waits until Alvin is gone then collapses with a moan. Astrid runs to his side. I snap out of my shock and run over to my Bud. His face has no color and blood is pouring from his chest. Hiccup sees me and whispers "H-hey Toothless." His pain now clearly showing on his face. Tears roll down Astrid's cheeks as she cries "Why? Why did you do this Hiccup? Why?"

"I-I... had to... save... y-you."

Astrid stands up. " Well, now I have to save you."

She runs to Stormfly, cuts the dragon free, and jumps on her back. "Toothless, stay with Hiccup," she yells as they fly away. Don't worry Astrid, there is no way I would even think about leaving Hiccup.

~Defiant One~ Part One~

As I watch her go, snow begins to fall. Hiccup moans weakly. His breath comes out in ragged gasps. He's still bleeding. I raise my wing over his small body to shield him from the falling snow. " Thanks... Bud." he whispers.

We wait in silence. The minutes ticking away as slow as hours. The longer we wait, the worse Hiccup looks and I'm starting to worry that he's not going to make it. His breathless gasps and face whiter than the snow around us worries me. He's still bleeding. A lot.

"Please hurry Astrid," I silently pray, glancing up at the sky, looking for any sign that help was on the way.

"Toothless," Hiccup suddenly says, " I ...love you... Bud." His voice is so soft and weak, I almost don't hear him. He starts coughing violently and I raise my wing to see how he's doing. He looked worse, if that was even possible, and had curled himself into a ball. At this angle I couldn't see if he was still bleeding. He was shivering from the sudden blast of air, so I covered him again.

"Toothless! Hiccup!" a voice calls. I look up and see Astrid and Stoick. They land and run over as fast as they can. I raise my wing and let them see my Bud.

Stoick cries "Son! Oh No."

Astrid says "Hiccup we're here to help."

" A-Astrid. I... need t-to tell you some..thing." Hiccup says as Stoick starts wrapping a bandage over the still bleeding wound.

"Yes?" Astrid asks.

" I l-love... you." he declares as he passes out. The loss of blood finally taking it's toll. Astrid smiles and tells Hiccup " I love you too."

The next couple hours pass in a blur. Hiccup is taken home on Thornado. I am taken home on a boat sailed by Gobber who had sailed up a few minutes after my Bud passed out.

Once he's home, Hiccup is properly stitched up and put into bed. I wait by his side the entire time. Unable to do anything else. Afraid something would happen if I left.

How many times had I done this? Waited for Hiccup to regain consciousness after being hurt. Waited for him to shake it off with a sarcastic comment, and be alright. I hated it when this happened. I felt so lost without him.


	2. Not looking good

Part 2

The sun was going down. Another day had passed and Hiccup showed no sign of waking. I was concerned. Hiccup was usually fine after a day or two. It had been three days now. The only sign that Hiccup was alright was the occasional groan or gasp of pain that came from his so-still form.

It hurt to know that he still felt pain, even when unconscious. My poor Bud. He had never been hurt like this before. And to know that he did it to himself made me even more upset. Hiccup didn't deserve this.

"How is he?" Astrid asked as she walked into the room, carrying a plate of food for Stoick and a few fish for me. I wasn't going to eat, but the thought that she went through the trouble to bring me food was nice.

"No change." Stoick said tiredly as he took the food and began eating.

He didn't notice, but I did, that Hiccup began to move slightly. I walked over to Hiccup's side and waited to see if he was going to wake.

"I can't believe he's still out," Astrid commented," He's usually awake by now."

Hiccup shifted under the blanket, not enough for his dad or Astrid to notice, but enough that I saw. Was he waking up?

Hiccup groaned and shifted under the blanket. He started breathing a little bit faster. Then he stopped breathing altogether.

"Hiccup?" I growl.

"Son!" Stoick realized what was happening. His plate of food fell to the floor, but I don't think he noticed.

Oh Gods. Hiccup wasn't breathing. He wasn't breathing! HE WASN'T BREATHING!

But, as suddenly as he had stopped breathing, he started again. He was okay.

"Thank the Gods." Stoick said as he breathed a sigh of relief. He started cleaning up the mess on the floor.

Astrid walked over to Hiccup and readjusted the blanket. She bent down and gently ran a hand through his hair. She stopped for a moment and then announced "He's so warm, Stoick."

Stoick walked over to his son and felt his forehead. The expression on his face said it all. Hiccup was sick on top of being hurt. My poor Bud.

I knew that the next few days were not going to be pleasant for anyone.

~Defiant one~ Part two~

The next couple of days were spent trying, and failing to bring down Hiccup's fever. Gobber was in and out constantly bringing ice to cool Hiccup down. Stoick only left his son to sleep. I never once left Hiccup's side.

Astrid made sure we stayed fed, even though I didn't eat much. I was too stressed to eat. Hiccup had never gotten this bad before, even after the battle with the Red Death.

I was beside myself with worry. I found myself wondering if Hiccup was ever going to wake up.

Days passed in a blur and before I knew it...

~Defiant one~ Part two~

"He's lost so much blood. It might take a while to get his strength back. That is, if he wakes up." Gobber says to Astrid.

"What do you mean IF he wakes up?" She shrieks. Gobber takes a deep breath. I recognize the look on his face. It was the same look he got when he had to tell Stoick Hiccup's leg couldn't be saved. So, I knew this wasn't going to be good news.

"He's been unconscious for a week. If he was going to wake up he would have shown us a sign by now. There is a chance that he could never wake up."

"WHAT?" Stoick yelled. He had walked in the room just in time to hear the news. His expression is a mix of sadness and shock. I recognized that look too. This was the exact face he made when Gobber told him about Hiccup's leg. But what happened next was something I had very rarely seen before: Astrid started to cry.

"This is all my fault. I never should have let him fly so far away. I should have asked the others to come along. I should have done something." She sobs, shocking everyone in the room.

"Nobody blames you, Astrid." Gobber quickly says.

"He did this to save me."

"The only one we should blame is Alvin," Stoick says," And if what you said is true, then we need to prepare for an attack. If Alvin thinks Hiccup is dead, he will try to get the book of Dragons. And I will NOT let that happen."

Suddenly, there's a sound from Hiccup's previously quiet bed. His breathing, which was slow and steady before, is now erratic. "Is he waking up?" Astris asks. As if to answer, Hiccup softly moans. His face is clearly showing how much pain he's in as he starts to move under the blanket. I growl at Hiccup to gently wake him up. My heart pounding with excitement.

"Son?" Stoick asks with happiness in his voice. We hold our breath hopefully waiting. Happiness welling up inside us.

But our happiness is short lived. Hiccup is not waking up. His breathing slows and resumes its gentle rhythm. We watch the blanket rise and fall as Hiccup breathes. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Then with a single shuddering breath down. Then nothing.

"Hiccup!" everyone yells at once.

This was just like a couple of days ago, except Hiccup didn't start breathing again. This was different, I realize. I feel my heart skip a beat and it feels like my chest is tightening. All of the times Hiccup and I shared together flash through my mind as I watch his father pushing on his chest. _"Toothless? I could have sworn you had... teeth." _

Astrid and Gobber watch in silent shock as Stoick tries to save his son's life.

Hiccup. Please. I can't stand to see you like this again. _"We're vikings. It's an occupational hazard."_ Hiccup. Please breathe. Don't die. "Come on son," Stoick says,"Come on Hiccup."

"Hiccup. My Bud. Please don't give up. Fight this. I know you can. You fought a giant Dragon and survived losing a leg. You can beat this." I think as I watch Stoick try again and again. "Hiccup. I can't stand losing you. You need to beat this so we can go flying again. You need to beat this so..."

A loud gasp interrupts my thoughts. Hiccup is breathing again. I can feel my heart pounding as I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding."He's going to be alright. He's okay." my mind tells me. But I'm finding it hard to believe. Something is still wrong. And as I watch my Bud laying there, it slowly dawns on me. Hiccup may be breathing again, but he is absolutely not okay. He's bleeding.

"Blood!" my mind shouts, but my voice seems stuck in my throat. The substance slowly staining Hiccup's bed is blood. His blood. Luckily, Astrid turns around and notices what's wrong."Stoick! Gobber!" she yells to the men who were just about to leave,"There's something wrong with Hiccup!"

And that's the last thing I see before I suddenly feel a wave of dizziness and exhaustion, the past week of little food and even less sleep finally taking their toll, and pass out.


	3. Something unexpected

Part 3

Darkness. That's all there was. A neverending peaceful oblivion. I wasn't unconscious, but I wasn't awake. I was an odd in-between that felt like I was floating. I couldn't move, but that's okay. I didn't want to go anywhere.

I can't remember how I got here. I don't even know where here is. How much time had passed since I got here?

I have no clue if I'm even alive at this moment.

There was something I was doing before and I know I should remember it. I had to tell Dad something important, I think. What was it?

What was it? What was...

~Defiant one~ Part three~

"I stopped the bleeding." A man's voice says. It's very faint, but it still manages to cut through the darkness, breaking the seemingly unending silence.

"Bleeding? Who was bleeding?" I wonder.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Another voice asks. This time the voice is louder and I can tell who's talking as I come closer to consciousness. Astrid. She sounded worried.

"He should be alright. He's survived worse than some pulled stitches." Gobber tells Astrid. "He's stronger than he looks."

I can hear her sigh. But, I don't hear her reply. I'm suddenly hit with a wave of pain that I had been too out-of-it to feel before. This is the thing that finally pulls me out of the darkness.

I open my eyes and the room slowly comes into focus. I'm in a house. My house. I recognize that roof. This is my room. The silence in the room worries me. The only time my house is quiet is when it's nighttime, which it wasn't, when nobody is home, and when someone is hurt. I know that people are here. So, who was hurt? I had to know. Part of me knew that I was not going to like the answer, but I asked anyway.

"W-what's... going on?" I ask, not liking how quiet my voice sounds.

The silence of the room is suddenly broken as three people, and one Dragon, yell "HICCUP!?"

~Defiant one~ Part three~

Astrid's face comes into view. "Hiccup?" she says again, this time a little quieter, "How are you feeling?"

I groan and reply "Like I've been sat on by Meatlug." Which was entirely true. I felt awful, but I manage a small smile, despite the intense, burning pain in my chest, and try to sit up.

Astrid gently helps me sit up. Trying to avoid touching the freshly stitched wound on my chest. Oh Gods, it hurt to move. But I don't let Astrid know that. We're Vikings. Vikings don't show their pain.

"You should drink something," Gobber says as he fills a mug with water and slowly hands it to me. As I take the mug , I suddenly realize just how dry my throat is. Before I can stop myself, I swallow the entire cup in almost one gulp. Once more a cry of "Hiccup!" rings through the room as I cough and cough, unable to breathe. My chest burns as I struggle to catch my breath. It takes a few moments, but my coughing eventually calms to the point where I can breathe properly again.

"That was a bad idea," Astrid comments,"You weren't supposed to drink it in one gulp."

"Thank you for summing that up." I retort as soon as I fully catch my breath, my throat and chest still tingling from the coughing.

"How long was I out?" I ask as Gobber refills the mug and hands it back to me.

It worried me that he didn't respond right away. It was like he was trying to find a nice way to break it to me. Dad had a weird look on his face and Astrid looked nervous. Gobber took a deep breath, then told me "A week."

"What!?" I shouted."A week?" The mug slipping from my hands and falling to the floor. The water spilling went unnoticed as I sat in shock.

I couldn't believe it. I had been unconscious for an entire week. Toothless must have been so worried. Oh, Gods. The last time I was unconscious this long was when I lost my leg. This was horrible, a week is a long time. So much can happen in a week.

It was in this moment that I suddenly remembered the important thing I was supposed to tell my Dad.

"Alvin probably thinks I'm dead by now," I voice my thought out loud, "He's going to come for the Book of Dragons."


	4. Author's note

I am now in the process of rewriting.. I'll post a new chapter when the story is fully fixed. Thanks for all your support and constructive criticism. Don't give up on this story just yet.


End file.
